


Hot Mess

by apostate (394percentdone)



Series: Tales of a Tabris [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, they're pent up and gay i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/apostate
Summary: after some weeks on the road ellanis and zev let off a little steam





	Hot Mess

In the relative privacy of the inn, Ellanis trails the tips of his fingers along Zevran’s thigh. Not too high, just enough to tease. It’s been several long weeks on the road, from Redcliffe to Haven and back again, but now. They all have warm dinner in front of them and the guarantee of beds waiting for them and Ellanis drags his finger in a slow circle.  

"Zevran, that lock you were fiddling with earlier today-” Leliana begins, spoon halfway between her and her bowl before Zevran cuts her off with a scoff.

“The lock I picked you mean, I’m sure.”

Pointing her spoon in his direction accusingly Leliana continues, “Sten broke open that chest with Asala. I was going to ask if you wanted me to show you a few tricks I picked up in Orlais. Ferelden locks are so old compared to Orlesian ones and I don’t know any Antivan locksmiths but I’ve heard they’re notoriously picky.”

Biting his lip to keep from laughing Ellanis toys with the seam running down the outer side of Zevran’s pants. “I would thank you, my friend, but no need. Rest assured my hands are skilled enough.” The glance he gives Ellanis when his short nails catch and pull on the seam has Ellanis grinning slyly. Hot enough to send a shiver through him.

The road is no place for privacy. Hands clamped over mouths during quick fucks, muffled noises in the dark. Ellanis trails his fingers higher up Zevran’s thigh and rests his face in his free hand. And smirks. “I can vouch for that.”

Across the table, Alistair chokes. Loud enough Wynne asks if he’s all right and in the moment everyone’s eyes turn to him. All except for Zevran and Ellanis. 

_ Maker. _ Zevran’s eyes are bright as he encircles Ellanis’ wrist with his fingers. “Looking for a demonstration caro?” Leaning over with his voice pitched low Zevran doesn’t take Ellanis’ hand from his thigh. 

Ellanis licks his lips. Smile dangerously sharp, “I think I’m done with dinner.”

“Oh, there are still things I’d like to eat.” With his thumb resting against the inside of Ellanis’ wrist, there isn’t a way for Ellanis to hide the racing of his heartbeat from Zevran. 

They don’t wait to see if Alistair ever catches his breath. Hands falling away from each other hurriedly, not  _ quite _ rushing up the stairs. Zevran’s voice in his ear, pressing fingers against his hips as Ellanis fumbles with the key, grip tense around his cane. “Why I can’t stop thinking about you." 

Lips on the back of Ellanis’ neck. Teeth scraping at the junction of his shoulder. Ellanis opens the door and nearly falls through it. Would have if not for Zevran’s arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against Zevran’s hips. 

"Careful caro.” More purr than words, “Wouldn’t want you falling for me now.” Shutting the door behind them with his foot, snaking his hands under Ellanis’ shirt. 

Orange dusk leaks in from the window, fading sunlight no match for the heat of Zevran’s fingers on Ellanis’ skin. 

Laughing Ellanis raps his cane against Zevran’s ankles. “If you can’t stop thinking about me why are you still talking.” Fluttering heartbeat and quivering blood. Ellanis tilts his head and catches Zevran’s eyes, raises an eyebrow and grins.

Zevran responds by walking them over to the bed. Turning and falling. Simmering heat under Ellanis’ skin and he rests his cane against the nightstand. Tilts his head back to allow Zevran to lift his shirt from his shoulders and toss it behind him. 

Fingers gently pressing Ellanis backward, lying him out against sheets like a feast. Zevran straddles his hips and traces the line of his throat up into his hair and pulls the ponytail free. And Ellanis is helpless to the shivers it sends through him. Fingers still caught in his hair Zevran catches Ellanis’ little gasp with a searing kiss. 

Melting. Sweet heat and summer rain after drought. Ellanis whines and doesn’t care for how the sound will carry. Thinks only of Zevran’s hand in his hair, his fingers against his skin, the jump of his back under Ellanis’ feather-light touch, and the roll of his hips into Ellanis’ own. 

Ellanis bunches Zevran’s shirt under his hands and tugs. Barely breaks their kiss to say, or demand, “Off.” Close enough the word is spoken against Zevran’s lips and Ellanis swallows the groan of Zevran’s reply. 

Pulling back Zevran slides his shirt off and tosses it to land in a heap next to Ellanis’ on the floor. He doesn’t waste time with the rest of their clothes either. Zevran curls his fingers around the top of Ellanis’ loose pants and he lifts his hips to let Zevran slide them off.

And he laughs breathlessly at Zevran’s choked groan as he finds nothing beneath them. “I’ve been thinking about you too. A bit too much." 

The last of their clothes are tossed haphazardly over Zevran’s shoulder. ” _ Ellanis _ .“ Zevran drops his head to the crook of Ellanis’ neck, hands wandering across Ellanis’ heated skin. Fingertips running down his chest, along the outside of his thighs, pressing and squeezing smooth and scarred flesh. 

Gasping Ellanis hooks his good leg around Zevran’s waist. Brings his arms up to circle around his neck and pulls Zevran back down for another kiss. 

Tastes the desperate anticipation on Zevran’s tongue, maps the shape of his name on Zevran’s lips. 

Zevran’s fingers ghosting along the inside of his thigh, tracing upwards to find Ellanis already dripping. Quivering. Hints of teeth graze Ellanis’ lips as Zevran begins to toy with his clit. Delicious friction and Ellanis moans into the heat of their kiss.

Breaking away to catch his breath Ellanis tips his head back. Zevran follows the exposed column of his throat with soft lips and sharp teeth, bites and tugs and kisses in time with his fingers. 

Heartbeats stretching. Ellanis digs his heel into the small of Zevran’s back and rolls his hips insistently. Laughter rumbling into the hollow of his collar bone but Zevran listens to Ellanis’ demand. Lines himself up and enters Ellanis with a languid, unrushed thrust. 

Weeks on the road. Nothing but fumbling, quick encounters in the dead of night. But here, in the burning orange glow of the setting sun, and now, in this room by themselves where everyone can hear, they can take their time. 

And Ellanis realizes with Zevran’s breathless kisses against his shoulder it’s exactly what Zevran plans to do. 

Unravel him slowly. Achingly. Long, deliberate, deep thrusts. A building wave of blinding pleasure, fire under his skin coming to the surface. Steam rising between them. 

Ellanis surrenders to Zevran without hesitation. Without question. Trusts him, here and now alone and lit by the fading sun. Lets him take the time they never have and take Ellanis apart piece by piece. Thrust by slow thrust. 

Hands on Zevran’s back, bunching in his hair. Tangling and clutching at the only center Ellanis has in the rising wave. So close, rising and falling. Gasping surprise Ellanis’ fingers tremble and clench and relax, matching the rest of him as he comes for Zevran. His name heavy on Ellanis’ tongue.

Smile warmer than the sated coals in Ellanis’ chest Zevran isn’t far behind him. Zevran moans Ellanis’ name against his neck as his hips stutter out of time. Nearly collapsing on top of Ellanis before he slides off of him. 

And then he does collapse on him. Drapes himself over Ellanis’ chest and Ellanis laughs even as he runs his fingers through Zevran’s hair. Braids hopelessly tangled. 

"Mmm caro, you know. We have the whole day to ourselves tomorrow.” Zevran murmurs, turning his head to glance up at Ellanis with his cheek smushed against his chest. 

Ellanis tugs slightly on Zevran’s hair pulls the braids out and starts trying to untangle them. “We do not and you know it.” Golden strands between his fingers, amber eyes meeting his, orange sunlight kissing brown skin before disappearing over the horizon. 

“But it would be nice.” Ellanis’ voice is soft now and Zevran’s eyes brighten. 


End file.
